


Scars are not always Physical

by orphan_account



Series: 221B Headcanons [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Headcanon, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John's opinions on the scars differ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars are not always Physical

John has scars, as nearly every soldier does. He doesn't like them, they remind him of war, or injuries and bloodshed he would rather not remember. They aren't anything to be proud of, just the testament of old injuries.

Sherlock, on the other hand, is glad that John was shot. His being shot and invalided home meant the detective gained a colleague, friend, and now more than that. So he saw the starburst of scar tissue on his soldier's shoulder as something to be glad of.

When the detective ran his fingers over the tissue, it was so careful, almost reverential. John was unused to such close scrutiny of such a broken part of him, and found it a little disconcerting. But he was never going to complain, Sherlock's touch was something he had come to crave.

The army doctor would smile down at his lover, and Sherlock would smile back. There was an understanding between them, the taller man loved his scars, and John loved the dark parts of Sherlock's mind. Even if he had to protect him from himself, it was worth it if he got to keep him.

Perhaps they were both a little broken, fractured. But broken things could always be fixed, even if you didn't have all the peices, you could improvise. But it was beautiful.


End file.
